Fastening devices for retaining pipes, tubing, or hoses which are used for carrying hydraulic oil, air, coolant or other fluids in fixed position are employed in various industrial applications. Most of the time, these pipes, tubing, and hoses are secured in place using a device commonly referred to as a weld adapter. Typical weld adapters are made using a stamping process which incorporates the use of a progressive die. The weld adapter is produced using the progressive die and is welded to the side of the structure, such as a pipe, tubing, or hose. A fastener such as a bolt is commonly used with the weld adapter where the threads of the bolt extend out of the weld adapter which allows the bolt to be fastened to any type of rigid metal member. The member can range from the frame of a machine or vehicle to a structural steel beam in a factory. Once the weld adapter is fastened to the tank or tubing, the tank or tubing can then be mounted in place, or other fixtures can be attached at the adapter.
Weld adapters must be suitable for standing up to heavy structural loads, as well as stand up to heavy welding, and any other kinds of loads that may be placed on the fasteners. The tubing or pipes may carry various fluids of different weights and may also be of different sizes such that high structural loads may be placed on the weld adapters and fasteners. Many types of weld adapters are made using a stamping or forging process which does not always lend itself to being cost effective or provide the most accurate tolerances.
One type of weld adapter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,964, issued to Walker et al, the entire specification of which is incorporated herein by reference. While this shows the need of a useful weld adapter, it has proven to be challenging and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved weld adapter which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.